The technology relates to a control device for a vehicle.
A brake power control has been utilized for purposes of enhancing safety. The brake power control is a technique of controlling brake power of a vehicle. Regarding such a brake power control, specifically, in order to prevent the vehicle from colliding with a frontward obstacle, proposals have been made for various techniques related to a control that causes the vehicle to stop in front of the obstacle. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. Hei 11-255089.